Tied Up and an Apology Kiss
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Chad finds Sonny tied up, what will he do? And what happens later? Based off High School Miserable, this is my version. Channy! One-shot


**A/N: This is inspired by "High School Miserable" I just tweaked it a bit so it would have some Channy. ;D Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC (I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance) ='(  
**

**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper was walking down the hall to a certain dressing room for his daily argument, everything was how it always was in the studio, until he heard something. "Hey! Anyone there? Can someone help me?"

Chad walked just a little bit quicker, Was that Sonny's voice? Chad started running. "Hey, can anyone even _hear_ me. I really need someon- Oh, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed when the heartthrob ran into the room. She was tied up to a manikin, " Can you untie me?"

Chad looked her over smirking, "Oh, wow, Sonny. What happened this time?" He bit his lip slightly to keep himself from laughing.

The brunette sighed, "Dakota tied me up! I was going to tell her a story to cheer her up and make her leave but she ambushed me and tied me here!"

Chad chuckled against his will, he then dug a hand through his pocket and pulled it out, "Say, 'I Love Chad Dylan Cooper!" he exclaimed and took the picture.

Sonny growled, "Chad!"

He smirked, "Yes, Sonny?"

"You_ have_ to untie me!"

The Drama King shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, well now I can't untie you."

Sonny stomped her foot, "Come on! _Please._"

Chad smiled, "I wish I could, but I just can't do that. Well, that is, unless you..." he said trailing off.

"What? Unless what?"

Chad took a few steps closer, "What are you willing to do to get me to untie you?"

Sonny's breath hitched, Chad was so close to her that she could count everyone of his eyelashes. "Um, uh, anything?" she answered weakly.

Chad looked off, as if considering this, "Anything, huh? Hm, what do I want from Ms. Sonny Monroe."

Sonny watched him, she loved the way her name sounded when he said it, "Uh, yeah, what do you wan-"

She was cut off as Chad pressed his lips to hers. She had to hold back a groan when she remembered she couldn't move her arms up, she desperately wanted to reach up and run her hands through his hair. Then Chad pulled away.

Sonny blushed, and Chad smiled, not smirked, he actually smiled! The brunette, grinned sheepishly, "Is that what you wanted from me?"

Chad blinked, at a loss for words, "Yeah, I gotta go. See you around Monroe!"

"What? Wait, Chad! Get back here! Untie me!" Sonny yelled desperately. She watched in horror as Chad just left the room. "What the hell?" she yelled to no one in particular. Ugh, that boy is going to pay. Why the heck did he just do that? And he just left!

Man, this day sucks! She thought, first Dakota. Her mind stopped, Dakota, ugh! Zora is so right, that girl is _evil!

* * *

_

Sonny was fuming when her cast finally walked in, "Hahaha, seriously? Dakota tied you up?"

"You know what? Keep laughing guys, Dakota is here to stay," she exclaimed. "She stole Sally Jenson, she left here dressed as Sicky Vicky. I mean how long is it before she becomes Dolphin Girl?" she said turning to Grady.

"No, no!" She moved to Tawni, "Or, Grandma Gassie?"

Tawni grasped, "That's mine!" Now she turned to Nico, "Or the Rapping Pirate?"

Nico shook his head, "I don't think she'll take it that far," he said as the She-Devil came walking in, "Ar to the Ar to the Ar! All the lady's in the house say Ar!" she rapped, moving her pirate hook to Nico's tie and pulling him down, "This sketch is off the _hook_," she finished, grinning.

Sonny tried launching herself at the devil as she left, but Tawni held her back. "I gotta give it up, that pirate accent really made it work." Grady nodded, "Yeah, it did-"

"I can't believe you're just going to sit here and take this!" Sonny yelled.

"Oh, but Marshall didn't want to hear it," Grady argued.

"Marshall's not going to hear it, we're going to march right down to Mr. Condor's office and tell him that it's either us or Dakota," Sonny reasoned, walking out to stand up for her rights.

"Yeah, she's right! We are the stars, we're _So Random!_" Tawni agreed.

Sonny turned, "Exactly! I mean, what is he going to do? Fire us and send us to Public School?" Everyone laughed, "Haha, Psh, Public School!"

* * *

_CDC's POV_

"Give it up, for Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard the principal introduce.

Ever since I heard the Randoms (my Sunshine, really the only one I _care_ about) were fired, I called my manager and made him do something about it. And this is what he came up with; I would go to the High School they were in, bring it into the Public view, and by doing that bringing view to the Randoms (my Sonny). And by doing _that_ it would make Mr. Condor realize his lose, or that's what my manager told me.

I just hoped it worked, I couldn't go too long without Sonny at the Studio, and it was bad enough she was a Random (a cute one, at that) but a regular _High School Student?_ Uh, yeah, right. If that happened, I'd probably add her to my show, but I'm getting off topic.

I walked out and greeted my fans, high-fiving them, posing, the whole nine yards, I walked up, "Where are my Mack fans at?" I asked and the whole school screamed, "Free T-shirt?" I said holding one up, everyone raised their hands. I grabbed one of those shooting thingess **(A/N: I didn't know what they were. Can't you tell? XP )** and started shooting some off. That's when I noticed Sonny and the other Randoms.

I took note and went back up, "Yeah, you people are doing something so important getting an education." Everyone clapped again. "I'll tell you a little story about five people who I sort-of knew. Let's call them the cast of So Random!" Everyone booed, "I know, I know, it's ok. Well, they got an F- on the Test of Life. These five people thought they were so funny, they couldn't get replaced. Well, it turns out, those five people lost their jobs."

I saw a glimpse of Sonny, man, what was I thinking earlier? This better work, I thought. "And who knows where they are now?" I scoffed. As I said that I heard Sonny yell, "I Love You Chad!" I turned, Yes! She loves me too, so I replied, "I love you, too!" But when I looked at the face I saw it was Blondie, Sonny had NOT said that, she was still sitting looking confused. Oh, shit.

Think fast, Cooper! "I love all of you!" Oh, ok, you did it, breath. That took skills, good job Chad, good job, I told myself. But I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I got my hopes up, and now looked what happened.

I finished my speech with, "Stay in school and Peace Out Suckaz!"

The rest of it was a blur, all I remember is... Sonny... me shooting her...Sonny... shooting the other Randoms...and Sonny.

I came back to my surroundings and look around, I was in front of the Prop House. I leaned over and saw Sonny throw a hunk of cheese at Grady. _Ha! _Wait, why am I here?

"Chad?"

I stared open mouth, "Uh, yeah. That's my name. And, uh, um, ah... bye!"

I started to run away then thought something and ran back, "Hey, Sonny?"

She turned and looked at me, "Yeah?"

I crushed her in hug and kissed her as hungrily as I could. Then let her go and ran away before she could respond, "Sorry for shooting you! Peace Out Sucka!"

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't re-read it. I just saw it there and posted it. I'll probably regret that later. Oh, and please go read _Chad With A Chance of Replacement _  
**

**So what did you think? Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Whizzywu: _I love it!_  
**

**Wowza: _I like it, thought it could be better._  
**

**Whoa: I hate it (please tell me why)  
**


End file.
